EulaEudanla Teiteia
EulaEudanlaTeiteia, commonly call "Eula" or "Countess", is an aristocrat from the east coast, known for her violent, self-destructive and intense way of life. Many people, including her bodyguards, are openly scared of her and considerate as a punishment any job that would require them to stand next to her. Paradoxaly, she inspires a lot of secret desires and is a very attractive woman. This bring that she is also called by some "the spider" for this, because she inspires desire to male even if they will be "eaten" if they dare express these feelings toward her. Openly chaotic, psychopath and evil, she has the intelligence to choose this path, without regrets or remorses. She could have been a philosopher or any kind of intellectual profession if she hadn't choose a life of adventures, of violence, drugs and sex instead. The Avarroes would love to see her seek a sort of redemption, but she doesn't give a damn about such a "childish bullshit" and doesn't seem unhappy, since she truly doesn't plan on staying alive very long. ETYMOLOGY EulaEudanla Teiteia is an acronym for Laetitia, who comes from the latin name Ilithyia. It means "joy" and suggests that as destructive and evil her life may seem, Eula doesn't look for any kind of redemption, is happy to live this way and doesn't care about what the other think of it, since she considerates herself probably happier than they are. YOUTH Her father was a big fan of Serge Gainsbourg, the french singer, that's why he called his first daughter so. But this fan was no other than Jeremiah the red, which basically means that Eula would normally be a princess and the heir of the kingdom. Why do people only know her as a countess, then ? It all began when Eula was a child. Neither a spoiled nor a capricious one, since she was an intelligent, quiet and sad kid. Her mother was an abomination, already more a wolf than a human when she had sex with the king. She used to defend her daughter like a real wolf would : biting everyone who would dare approach her. When the young Eula had the arrogance to laugh when her mother had bitten the king, she was put in prison for several months, being beaten, raped and tortured by the guards. Her only support was Edgar de Tavey, who promised to make everything he could to get her free. Jeremiah the red finally listened to his counselor and set Eula free, at the age of 13. He then changed radically, trying to protect her by any means necessary. This would often mean that he wouldn't let her move away from her chamber and rip the eyes of anybody who would dare to look at her... throwing in eternal jail and putting chains directly on the bones of those who would'' fall in love with her, no matter if they were of the same age or not. With the secret support of Vincent Valentine, Eula escaped her chamber and tried to stab the king in his sleep. It didn't work, though and Jeremiah the first saw in his other children's birth an occasion to get rid of his annoying princess. So he exiled her, destituated her title and ordrered her to never come back. At only fourteen, Eula wandered alone and arrived at the plains of no-return by accident, starving to death and freezing. She was saved by an independant caravan house just before the raclures showed up ; Vincent Degas, the caravan master happened to be quite attracted to very young ladies and was seduced by the anonym princess, he took under his wing, learning her how to survive. Degas was a butcher before being a caravaner and learned her how to make somebody suffer and talk since he only knew that she had "a revenge to take". When Eula was 15, the caravan made a stop around Tromal city, which happened to be a shrine, dedicated to the lunars. Edgar de Tavey was there, trying to conspire against the crown and getting friends on the moon. He made Vincent Degas killed and tried to offer Eula to the Lunars (they seemed quite interested by her, for some reason), but it dramatically failed. He erased all traces of his presence, made sure that Eula would never know who tried to "sacrifice" her and her lover and went away. Alone again and desperate, Eula fled to Moderato-City, where she started to steal to survive. Thrown into a city-jail, she discovered what it was like to be in a gang and started to mess around quite a lot, taking drugs, killing, torturing and stealing. She even took part in rapes. When she got out, she met Yaholo, who became the only person who managed to make her laugh to tears, protect her and never judge her. Calmed down a bit by the presence of a friend, she opened a store of goods at Moderato-City, a cover for drugs and alcohol traffic, both she started to get used to a lot. It lasted a few years until a rival gang burned up her store ; she avenged by burning down a whole sector of the Moderato factory, knowing that her rivals had shares of Moderato stocks. Yaholo was traumatized by the event, an accident Eula considerate as her only regret. She then carried on and took the road again, living as a mercenary for a while with Yaholo. '''THE ARISTOCRAT' It is at that time that Adrien became Jeremiah II. As soon as he learned his sister's existence, he made everything to contact her and calling her back to her former princess life. It is believed that the new king probably wanted her to rule instead of him, even if there's no proof. Eula went back and probably refused the offer. The king made her a countess, taking the title of some missing random aristocrat ; nobody knows why so much effort has been put to give Eula a false identity. She soon became the culture minister of the kingdom, which means that she often went on tour to give live performance in honor of the kingdom. These concerts are very violent, including rape-on-stage ("ROS" as she calls it), abominations dancing and slaves burned to be throw to the hungry crowd. Quite efficient in business, Eula also invested in starting caravan houses, flats, casinos and factories all around the country, quickly becoming a flamboyant millionaire, enjoying drugs, parties and everything that's quite intense. Her aristocracy doesn't justifies her acts ; she has always been an authoritarian women, openly approving slavery and killing the ones she judge too stupid or not professionnal enough. Her money only allow her to live as she always did without restraints, laws or consequences. She often tortures for pleasure, enjoys a good old blood bath when she's on drugs or simply drunk and keep records of around a hundred cold murders : slaves and aristocrats alike. Something important about her : she doesn't considerate somebody a slave by his social rank, but by his strenght. This is why nobody is safe from her bloody desires, even though, a simple peasant with strong convictions and good skills can become a close friend of her. At one condition : he must give up his innocence. As somebody pure evil, Eula has set this price for her trust. There's nothing she enjoys more than somebody loosing his innocence, no matter the way. It is her true drug, her true addiction. She never stays long at the castle of her safeplaces, though. She is now cursed with the traveller's spell and become crazy if she doesn't move around for a long time. THE TRAVELLER She never cares to notice her departures to anybody, not even to the king, since they are often decided "just like that". Taking many risks on road, she simply cannot get rid of her old ways : she is still active as a drug-alcohol trafiquant, raids towns sometimes and get rid of anyone who could't follow her rythm. She is hard to protect, since she sometimes disappear without a trace, simply because she heard about "some asshole to beat up", some bet to take or simply because she got high and is gonna wake up on the side of the road the next day. THE FIGHTER Even if she's not as good as a true soldier, Eula had to learn life the hard way, but actually quite enjoys it. She loves to put a fight sometimes, with her bare hands, with a gun or with her whip. She know how to use all three efficiently and is quite difficult to fight, not because of her skills, simply because she's not afraid at all and is often on drugs, not feeling pain and shock as would her opponent. Category:Characters